


Helping and Discovering

by HunterTheBlackWolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't worry, Dorks in Love, F/F, Frigga gets a better relationship, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Parents Loki deserves, The relationship between Odin and Frigga pass, baby Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterTheBlackWolf/pseuds/HunterTheBlackWolf
Summary: After Loki's unusual sickness, and Odin's unwillingness to help, Queen Frigga travels to Jotunheim for help. Unexpectedly, she finds help in someone she hasn't expected to meet.
Relationships: Farbauti & Frigga | Freyja (Marvel), Farbauti & Loki (Marvel), Farbauti/Frigga | Freyja (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Helping and Discovering

“Frigga.”

“Frigga.”

“Frigga!”

She sharply turned, facing the man using a threatening and spiteful tone towards him.

“What Odin?! What could you possibly want right now? Our bebe is sick and we can’t seem to figure it out! We need to-”

“I forbid you from helping him.” He interrupted without letting her finish.

“Odin! He’s our son!”

“He is also an Odinson and the second prince of Asgard! He needs to be able to help himself, unless you want the people to think him weak?” He retorted back.

“How dare you. He’s just a bebe!” Frigga hissed angrily, narrowing her eyes.

“That is an order lest I throw Loki out, regardless of his age.” Odin spoke over her, smirking, knowing she would obey him.

Frigga fumed, but sharply nodded, frowning and glaring to the ground. With a smile and a change of attitude, Odin brushed past her, trailing a hand to her hand, picking it up, and leaving a kiss on top of it.

“Don't worry my love. He’ll be fine.” He tried to reassure her, not even asking or caring about Loki’s condition. Letting go of her limp hand, Frigga silently stood there as Odin walked away. As Odin left, he missed the small smirk Frigga held.

‘You may have forbidden me from helping him, but you never forbid me from seeking help from other realms.’ Clasping her hand, Frigga straightened up and hummed. Walking out, people looked towards her and only saw a decorative queen of Asgard and not a worried mother. She needed to get ready for her journey to save her child.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With a roar, Farbauti finally slayed the beast in front of her, taking some pleasure in taking the massive beast down. Throwing a net on it, she started to pull the beast towards the hidden sledge. Heaving, she started to push it onto it, breathing deeply, wiping away the sweat building up. Glaring to the sky, she hissed out a curse as she noticed how warm her skin felt.

“Damn you Laufey. Damn you. You singlehanded killed this planet.”

With a huff, she started to focus back towards her meal and hurried to secure it, wanting to get ‘home’ quickly, not wanting to attract other animals to her prize. Finishing, Farbauti started to pull the sledge, slowly edging to her ‘home’. She suddenly stopped as someone called out. An Asgardian woman, most likely, considering the pitch of the voice. Looking around, she almost missed her, considering the mysterious lady was wearing all white, blending with Jotunheim’s environment.

“Please, help me!” The woman frantically shouted. Dropping the reins to the sledge, Farbauti cautiously walked towards her.

“What’s wrong? Are you injured?”

“My babe. It’s my bebe. Please-” She started to plead, as Farbauti finally noticed the bebe she was clutching near her breast, covered in thick, white fur.

“It’s alright, it’s okay. Come in and let me see the child.”

With a nod, the woman followed Farbauti inside her cave she called home.

“Please, sit.” She gestured towards a chair near the back of the room. “Tell me what your bebe’s symptoms are.”

“To the touch, he’s boiling hot and when we try to cool him down, it works only for a bit. He sleeps almost for the whole day.” The woman answered, taking off her hood, revealing her golden healthy hair. She started to pull her child away, still sleeping, showing Farbauti what she meant.

Upon seeing the child’s red face, Farbauti nodded.

“He seems to have a severe fever, common to Jotun babies, when the environment isn’t very suitable for them.” 

“Can you help me then?” She pleaded. 

“Of course. I’ll try to make a potion, to break the fever and help him.”

“Thank you.” The golden woman murmured, exhaling softly.

Nodding, Farbauti went to a section of the cave, taking out different materials.

“May I ask why an Asgardian woman is on Jotunheim, seeking help?” She asked, preoccupied with mixing the materials together.

“My husband”, she scoffed, “didn’t want to help me. He would rather have my son suffer this out alone. He even forbade me from helping my son, but he didn’t forbid me seeking help. He was going to die. I had to do this, damn the consequences.”

Farbauti couldn’t keep her smile back, noticing the way the woman spoke about her husband. She hummed as she took out a translucent dish. Turning around, she spoke to her guest.

“Mm, I’m glad that you’re able to defy your husband. Many women are too afraid or too weak to do so. Please remove the child’s coat. I need to apply this directly on the skin.”

“Of course!” She said, gently removing the thick fur coat and onesie he had, opening the chest area.

Taking the clear substance, Farbauti started to gently apply it to the bebe’s chest, speaking to the woman, looking at her.

“You haven’t told me your name.”

“Oh! Apologizes” She blushed, “My name is Frigga. May I ask for yours?”

“Farbauti. A pleasure. You wouldn’t be Queen Frigga of Asgard, would you?”

Frigga sighed. “I am she.”

“Mm. Alright.”

“You’re not...upset? That I am here, in your territory?” She asked worriedly and anxiously.

"No. It wasn’t your fault. Instead, I blame both of the kings. They're both two ignorant, bullheaded men, incapable of understanding the consequences that may come after the war."

Frigga giggled, agreeing, and Farbauti blushed a bit.

"I-” She stopped and almost dropped the dish she's been holding, as she finally saw the child for what or rather who it truly was.

“Loptr?” she gasped as one of her hands covered her mouth, the other tracing the heritage lines surrounding the bebe’s forehead, causing the child to slowly wake up. “No… I thought… Why do you have my child?”

Frigga froze, not understanding why her host was claiming to be the mother of her child. She looked down at Loki and directly at his forehead. Quickly looking up, Frigga notices some identical lines on Farbauti.

“Your child? My husband”, she said, “found him, abandoned in a ruined temple. He took him in.”

“Oh. So, he didn’t even have the nerve to kill him, himself. He intended to have him starved to death. A cruel and honorless way to die.” Farbauti mumbled, looking anguished and then exhaled sharply, tears starting to run down her cheeks. 

“Oh my son. My bebe. I’m-”, she sobbed, “I’m so so sorry. I was weak, too weak to even defend you. My darling little lysstråle.” Taking deep breaths, she put the dish down, using two hands to gently rub Loki’s cheeks, fully waking him up. He looked up in wonder at the blue being in front him, giggling at their cold hands, not understanding what was going on.

Frigga looked up, seeing the pain in Farbauti’s face, and understood what was going on.

“You are Queen Farbauti.” She almost said in shock, “King Laufey...abandoned your child, didn't he? When you gave birth and he saw Loki, he turned him away. You were...too weak to fight him then.”

“Yes”, Farbauti weakly exhaled, still touching Loki, almost like she was making sure he was real and not a dream. “Before Laufey could come and kill me, I left. I live here now. I was so angry, but so… grief stricken. I couldn't stay there, knowing I failed as a mother.” She breathed out.

“You shouldn’t blame yourself. It wasn’t your fault, he’s here now, safe.” Frigga calmly said. “You’re here now, helping him, like a mother you were meant to be.”

Farbauti looked at her in wonder, nodding along to Frigga’s reassurement.

“You’re right.” She sniffed and started to compose herself. “Apologizes.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. I understand, so please, don’t fret.”

Clearing her throat, Farbauti picked up the dish and resumed applying the clear liquid on Loki, who was quiet now, still looking up in wonder at her.

“He looks like you.” Frigga said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace.

“Thank you.” She said gently, finishing applying the potion.

“Would you…” Frigga bit her lip, but continued. “Would you like to hold him?”

Farbauti closed her eyes and softly shook her head, almost in hesitation.

“No. You are his mother now.”

“Don’t be absurd. Here.”

“No, please. I- I… just… don’t know.”

“It’s alright. Here, let me help you carry your son.” Frigga said, starting to maneuver Loki into Farbauti’s arms, gently showing her. Farbauti followed, carefully with their precious treasure. Removing herself, Frigga watched as Farbauti looked at Loki tenderly. Loki didn’t cry and instead started to giggle as he started to reach up, softly clutching Farbauti’s nose. She started to softly laugh.

“Hello my little lysstråle.” She whispered, “I’m your mother.”

Loki giggled, not understanding, only seeing a kind blue being. Turning around, he saw his mother and started to wave his hand.

Frigga started to approach them again and Farbauti handed him back. Grabbing Loki, he turned towards Farbauti once again, waving his hand to her, clutching to Frigga still. Putting a hand up, Loki reached up to her, placing his palm against hers.

If an outsider saw this view, one might believe to be seeing a small loving family, caring and loving each other.

“Thank you, Queen Frigga.”, she said softly, looking almost teary eyed.

“You don’t need to thank me.” Frigga smiled softly, but then asked a question, hesitating.

“Would you want to have him back?”

Farbauti was quiet, but then shocked her head again.

“Asgard… is better suited for him. Jotunheim is dying. I just wish… that I can visit and care for him.” She said softly, still having Loki’s hand on hers.

Frigga understood, sensing the world dying slowly.

“Mayhaps you can’t visit him, but I am certain I can visit you still, with Loki of course. If you like?”

“Are you sure?.” Farbauti asked in wonder.

“Yes, of course! You are his mother after all!”

“But so are you.”

“We are both his mothers. And we should both raise and love him. Norse above could only know how Odin might raise him. You sense the seiðer in him, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“So...would like me to visit?”

Farbauti thought for a moment and started to nod her head in excitement.

“Please.”

“Alright then”, Frigga chuckled.

“Thank you so much Queen Frigga.” Farbauti, bowing her head slightly, said.

“Please, call me Frigga. I foresee us meeting each other very often and getting acquainted, Queen Farbauti.”

Farbauti smiled and nodded, “Then please, call me Farbauti.”

Frigga nodded back and smiled, “Well” she exhaled, “I think it’s time for us to leave, before Odin noticed the illusions that I left behind. Thank you again Farbauti!” She said sincerely.

“Of course! Be safe Frigga.”, she said, waving as Frigga started to walk away.

Looking towards the sky, Farbauti started to grin and whispered to the air, a few happy tears sliding down her face.

“Thank you.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As the centuries came and went, both Frigga and Farbauti raised Loki, allowing him to grow up in a loving and stable environment. With the love they gave, he was raised to be someone powerful, a being who was understood, loved, and knew for certain what he was, no secret was kept from him. Growing up, he slowly and surely, saw his mothers falling in love with each other and returning each other's feelings. He saw them grow as a couple, loving each other so much. He had a small family, only including Frigga, Farbauti, and Thor. He knew; however, that neither Thor or Odin didn’t know about his mothers’ relationship. Although there were some… accidents, some of the occurring in the past…  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“That little Godling! Doesn’t he know he can ask us for help?! Why would he throw himself into such perils?!?”

“Let’s eviscerate all his enemies.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
and some more recent than others...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Quee-”, Frigga sobbed, “Queen Farbau-”. She couldn't keep sobs in any longer.

“Queen Frigga? Why are you here? What happened?!?” Farbauti questioned, running to Frigga. Collapsing into Farbauti’s arms, Frigga sobbed even harder, shaking like a leaf. She barely got the words out.

“Our son… he fell.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He hoped one day, he would be able to find a loving life partner such as his mother’s.

And he did, increasing his family by one more.

One called Anthony Edward Stark, aka Iron Man, someone he cared and loved deeply, knowing it was reciprocated, as Anthony still loved him, even in his Jotun form. 

His family increased by one more again.

Her name being Random Cat, an Asgardian cat that Thor took by accident, thinking it was his little brother. Although he feigned annoyance, he secretly appreciated and loved her presence, remembering when she was with him on Asgard, during the dark times.

He loved his little family.

He wouldn’t exchange it for the world.

“Farb, love of my life, light of my heart. I know that gifting your beloved furs is part of your culture…” Under a pile of furs and coats, Frigga's voice was heard, watching her love bring in another fur coat, “but it’s getting out of hand. This needs to stop.”

Farbauti frowned and turned back, leaving the room.

“Love?” Frigga questioned, afraid that she upset Farbauti. She hadn’t attended for that. Before she could get up, Farbauti returned, carrying an even larger white fur quilt.

Frigga sighed, “Dear, I’ve already told you.. Stop bring-”

She stopped and looked, her eyes widening and then they sparkled. In her arms, instead of carrying a quilt, Farbauti was carrying a beautiful pure white cat, one that was staring directly at Frigga.

“I wanted to surprise you with a cat, one to keep you warm and company.” Farbauti said slowly, walking towards Frigga nervously. “I know we've been more… lonely without Loki here, so I thought why not bring a cat home?”, she smiled, awkwardly. “So, do you like her?”

“Oh Farb! I absolutely love her!” Frigga exclaimed, having covered her mouth in happiness. “Thank you!”

“Of course my love. Anything for you.” Farbauti softly said, nuzzling her lover’s cheek.

Setting the cat down, it started to purr between them.

“Oh! Let’s send Loki and Anthony a picture! Like the one from last time!” Frigga giggled, remembering when she sent a ‘selfie’ to her son.

Farbauti chuckled. “Alright, my love.”

Sitting down, Frigga reached for her phone Anthony gave her and opened the camera feature.

Tilting it towards them, both ladies smiled, the cat still purring and looking up, almost seeming to smile too. With a snap, Frigga successfully took the picture.

“And there! Sent!” Frigga grinned brightly. “Come dear! Let’s go outside! We need to buy some materials for our new cat!”

“Hm, of course dear love.” Farbauti smiled, picking up the cat.

“Farbauti?” Frigga said quietly.

“Yes dear?” Farbauti questioned worriedly, taken aback by the different tone of voice.

“I’m happy I left Odin, because I love you and I’m so happy to be with you.” Frigga said softly, smiling up to her, showing the amount of love she held in her eyes.

Farbauti’s eyes softened and she smiled.  
“And I you, kjærlighet.”

They shared a sweet short kiss, sighing softly, their cat still purring softly between them.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END

Extra:  
“You know Lokes, you really take after your moms.”

“Hmm? What do you mean Anthony?” Loki asked, looking up from his book and towards his partner.

“Well”, he said, “you like to snuggle with me from behind like your mor, but you also worry like your mom does with you.”

“I do not!” Loki gasped out.

“You sure about that Lokes?” Tony asked smug, remembering the accident revolving around Peter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“That kid!! Putting himself in such danger!! Why didn’t he call us??” Loki asked hysterically to Tony.

“Ok, calm down Lokes! He’s safe now! Stop freakin’ out! You’re making me panic too!!” Tony exclaimed, trying to calm his lover down.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Loki blushed and Tony continued speaking.

“Even though you have equal traits from both of your moms, I think you have one more thing in common with your mother. And that is…” Tony trailed, giving a sense of suspense.

Loki fondly rolled his eyes, smiling at his lover’s anticics.

“What is it?”

“That you and Frigga have weakness for bubbles butts!” Tony bursted out, laughing loudly, seeing Loki’s blushing face.

"ANTHONY!"

Up on a bookcase, Random was sleeping, but was awoke by a ruckus. Looking down, she could see her big brother chasing after his smaller mate. He didn't seem to be serious about hurting him though, considering the sound of laughter from the both of them. Closing her eyes, she started to purr, slowly dozing off.


End file.
